A) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an advertisement appending system and more particularly to an advertisement appending system for appending an advertisement to a music card.
B) Description of the Related Art
Various services are provided free of charge on World Wide Web (WWW) servers on the Internet. One example is a service (hereinafter called a card service) of generating a Web page (home page) which displays greeting cards with music (hereinafter called a music card).
With this service, a Uniform Resource Locator (URL) of a generated Web page is written in an email which is sent to an email receiver, without appending an image or music having a large data capacity directly to the email.
The person received the email with URL clicks it or enter it in a Web browser to display a greeting music card.
In this specification, the concept of a “card” is not limited only to a sheet made of paper or the like but includes those displayed on a display and providing the same function as the sheet made of paper or the like.
This card service is provided free of charge so that music and images free from copyright royalties are used. Since popular music and images are not used, this service is not attractive to many users.
If popular music and images with copyright royalties are to be used, this service becomes a fee-charged service or cannot be run as business.